With Wolf and Tiger
by chibifurby
Summary: After losing her elephant zord and fighting Jindrax and Toxica, Alyssa is found by ZenAku, who cares for her injuries. Alyssa then finds out that ZenAku isn't all that bad, in more ways than one. ZenAkuAlyssa one shot. LEMON WARNING! My first attempt.


This is my first attempt at a lemon...so if it's bad, I'm sorry. I just thought that there was a need for a Zen-Aku/Alyssa pair...that's all. Comments are welcome and encouraged...just no flamming...other than that, go nuts!

* * *

Of Wolf and Tiger

He found her at the bottom of mountain, unconscious, hurt. He wanted revenge; he wanted to see all five rangers dead. Zen-Aku walked up to the unconscious form of Alyssa Enrilé. This was the perfect opportunity to finish her off…but something held Zen-Aku back. Instead of ending Alyssa's life, Zen-Aku lifted her up in his arms and took her to his lake-edge hide-away, setting her down next to the water. Once again, he had the thought of finishing Alyssa off. He drew out his dagger and placed it near her neck. Slowly, against his original intentions, he moved the dagger to her shoulder, then down to her waist, and even further down, to her right leg. Zen-Aku's dagger stopped just below her knee, where a large wound was found. He paused.

Zen-Aku sighed as he still could not bring himself to kill the white ranger. Instead, he cut off a small section of his legging and pulled out a fold of cloth. He opened it up, showing a dark green, moist mixture of herbs, took some of it, and placed it in to leather cloth he had cut from his own legging. He wrapped the leather cloth, now filled with the herb, and wrapped it around Alyssa's wound. He then cut another piece of his legging off and placed it in the water, wetting it. He folded it and placed it on Alyssa's forehead.

Alyssa awoke with a start. Upon the sight of Zen-Aku, Alyssa tried to get away, but stumbled when pressure was applied to her right leg and fell over.

"Calm yourself…I will not harm you…" Zen-Aku placed a hand on Alyssa's shoulder to keep her from moving.

"Get away from me!" Alyssa cried out, still trying to get away from him. She tried to stand up, but fell over once her leg gave to the pain. She clutched at her leg and noticed the bandage wrapped below her knee. "D-did you do this?"

Zen-Aku nodded.

Alyssa was hesitant for a moment, then, "T-thank you…" Then, when Zen-Aku didn't say anything, she spoke again. "What happened? Last thing I remember was being attacked by Jindrax and Toxica…the rest is a blur…"

"I found you, at the base of a mountain, brought you here…" Zen-Aku explained.

"And you cared for me…" Alyssa finished for him.

"Though it was for a short time…yes…" Zen-Aku nodded.

"Why? Why did you help me?" Alyssa questioned.

Zen-Aku didn't respond.

"If you think I'll be in your debt or something, you can forget it!" Hissed Alyssa.

"I never-"

Alyssa cut him off. "Or do you want to use me to get to the others? That's not going to happen!"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Or-" Zen-Aku placed a hand over Alyssa's mouth, but she torn his hand off of her mouth. "Or are you just trying to get inside my head to confuse me?!"

"Will you stop talking?!" Zen-Aku growled, obviously annoyed, placing his free hand over Alyssa's mouth, yet again.

Alyssa removed his hand from her mouth with her second hand. "Are you going to-"

Zen-Aku didn't know any other way to silence Alyssa. He managed to open the mouth-piece of his mask and kissed Alyssa. Alyssa was completely take-a-back by the kiss. When Zen-Aku broke the kiss, all Alyssa could do was stare, speechless, at Zen-Aku.

"That's better…" Zen-Aku got up, off of Alyssa.

Alyssa placed a stunned hand to her lips. Zen-Aku had stolen her first kiss, this kiss she had saved, for a certain red ranger. Zen-Aku sat on a boulder that was set into the ground, took out his dagger, and started to play his usual melody, as if nothing had happened. Alyssa always liked that melody, even if it belonged to her enemy.

Alyssa got to her feet slowly, listening to Zen-Aku's flute. "Why do you play that song?"

Zen-Aku stopped playing and looked around at Alyssa. "Why? Why not?"

Alyssa blinked. "Good point…"

Zen-Aku turned back to the water and started playing on his dagger again. Alyssa limped over to where Zen-Aku, feeling that, in the current situation they seemed to be in, a mutual neutrality, she sat down next to Zen-Aku, listening to his melody.

"That's a nice song…" Alyssa said, quietly. "Did you come up with it or…"

"I…do not know…" Zen-Aku confessed, pausing from his playing. "I've known the tune ever since I woke up…" Zen-Aku looked at Alyssa. "You're…not scared of me…?"

Alyssa hesitated. "Well…you did helped me and all, so you can't be all bad…right?"

Zen-Aku brought the dagger to Alyssa's throat with one swift movement. "I could kill you in an instant, if I wanted to…"

Alyssa stared down at the dagger. "I-I don't think that you would…"

Zen-Aku watched Alyssa and scoffed. "I'm an org, you would think that I would have any thought of compassion?" Despite what he said, Zen-Aku slowly lowered the dagger.

Alyssa placed a hand on Zen-Aku's shoulder. "Yes…yes I do…"

"That is…kind of you to say…" Zen-Aku said, placing a hand on Alyssa's. He resumed playing his melody.

"C-could I try?" Alyssa asked, hesitantly.

Zen-Aku considered it for a moment. "You're not going to use my dagger to turn on me will you?" He asked, though he chuckled lightly. He gave her the dagger and pointed to a section of the dagger. "You blow through here…" he pointed to another section of the dagger. "And you use your fingers to change the pitch of the sound."

Alyssa blew into the dagger and a flat note sounded. She blushed slightly.

Zen-Aku chuckled again. "Try again, this time, try parting your lips more… And hold it like…this." He adjusted her hands on the dagger

Alyssa tried again and this time, a beautiful note sounded. She smiled.

"There, you've done it." Zen-Aku smiled behind his mask.

Alyssa giggled and leaned against Zen-Aku. Then, her eyes widened and got up again. She had not meant to do that. She tried to get away but her leg gave way and she started to fall. With quick movement, Zen-Aku caught Alyssa before she it the ground.

"Are you ok?" Zen-Aku helped Alyssa back to her feet.

Alyssa nodded and tried to get away again without falling.

Zen-Aku stopped her from leaving by placing his hand on her shoulder, holding her back. "You shouldn't walk with that leg of yours…"

Alyssa turned, removing Zen-Aku's hand from her shoulder. She took a step back and fell again, only to be caught by Zen-Aku again. She looked up at Zen-Aku, staring up into his yellow eyes.

"Are you ok?" Zen-Aku asked again.

Alyssa nodded slowly. "Thanks…"

Zen-Aku set Alyssa up and they looked at each other in silence. Alyssa wanted to look away, but something kept her drawn to Zen-Aku. Zen-Aku looked sincerely worried at Alyssa's silence. "Is something wrong?"

Alyssa blushed and wrenched his gaze away from Zen-Aku. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, forcefully.

Zen-Aku placed a hand on Alyssa's shoulder, causing her attention back to Zen-Aku. "Are you sure?" Zen-Aku asked.

"Don't touch me!" Alyssa cried. "We're enemies, if you've forgotten!"

Zen-Aku watched Alyssa and turned away. "I haven't forgotten…"

Alyssa was never one to make anyone feel bad. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your…can orgs have feelings?"

"If we do…don't worry, you didn't…" Zen-Aku gave a growl.

Alyssa touched Zen-Aku's arm. He turned to face Alyssa. Alyssa looked up into Zen-Aku's face, into his eyes. Slowly, standing up on her toes, and kissed his lightly, into the parted section of his mask. She broke the kiss and looked up at Zen-Aku. "I'm sorry…"

"That's…quite alright…" Zen-Aku nodded, somewhat in shock of what Alyssa just did.

Alyssa smiled up at Zen-Aku, moved up to him, and wrapped her arms around him. "You're not all that bad, are you?"

A part of Zen-Aku wanted nothing more then to throw Alyssa off him. Then…there was this part of him that wanted to embrace her in his own arms, which he did. "That's for you to decide…." He smiled again.

He lowered himself and kissed Alyssa back. Alyssa held the kiss, moving her arms to Zen-Aku's neck and wrapped them around it. If this was what it was like to kiss one who she considered an enemy…but would he be thought of as an enemy after this…? Alyssa started to look uneasy.

Zen-Aku pulled away and looked down at Alyssa. "Are you alright?"

Alyssa nodded but continued to look uneasy. "What will happen to us…?"

Zen-Aku rubbed Alyssa's arm in comfort. "It'll be all right, in the end…" Zen-aku reassured her.

Alyssa smiled and rested her chin on Zen-Aku's chest, smiling up at him. "It always seems to be that way…"

Zen-Aku smiled again and kissed Alyssa, running his hand through her hair. Alyssa's hands moved behind Zen-Aku's mask, caressing his jaw line. All the while, Alyssa's leg was hurting more and more, but Alyssa forced the pain away until it was too much and she fell back. She instinctively reached out and pulled Zen-Aku down with her. She fell down on her back and Zen-Aku caught himself before he landed on Alyssa. There was an embarrassed silence while Zen-Aku and Alyssa stared at one-another.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" Zen-Aku tried to get up, off of Alyssa, but she wrapped her arms around his waist, keeping him there.

"Don't be…" Alyssa said, almost in a whisper. She pulled him down and kissed him, this time a little more passionately.

Zen-Aku held the kiss, holding Alyssa's head up with a gloved hand. Alyssa started to feel hot as she pushed up against Zen-Aku. Zen-Aku smiled behind their kiss and slipped a hand behind Alyssa's jacket, removing it from her body, and using it to cover the ground. Alyssa smiled up at Zen-Aku, breaking the kiss for air. She slipped her hands underneath his armor, feeling the rough fur along his back. Zen-Aku proceeded to licking Alyssa's neck, lovingly, like a dog left with his treat. Alyssa moaned softly, pushing up against Zen-Aku even more. She moved her hands to his shoulder, finding the clasp to his armor and unhooking them. Zen-Aku let his armor fall to the side, placing his body on full display.

Alyssa giggled, running her hands across his bare chest and trailing her fingers down to his abs. Zen-Aku removed his glove to reveal clawed hands. He reached into Alyssa's shirt, massaging her right breast through her bra. Alyssa gave a gasp, mixed with shock and pleasure at the touch. Zen-Aku pushed Alyssa's shirt up and she took it off, over her head. Zen-Aku reached under Alyssa's bra as she gave a more audible gasp when she felt his rough hands on her breast, and started to pant slightly as he started to massage her breast without her bra in between. She pressed her legs together, in between Zen-Aku's.

Zen-Aku sensed this and smiled slightly. He took his second hand and reached down. He ran his left hand down Alyssa's leg, brushing against her thigh, earning him a shiver from Alyssa. He smiled a little more as he applied his mouth to Alyssa's left breast and started to suck on it gently, though careful not to sink his teeth into her flesh. Alyssa moaned some more as she ran her hands along Zen-Aku's back and sides. Zen-Aku pushed up Alyssa's skirt, revealing white panties. Alyssa's eyes widened when she felt Zen-Aku's hand head up between her legs.

"Zen-Aku, wait! I don't think-" She cut herself off with a sharp gasp as he rubbed her protected area through her panties. She threw her head back as waves of pleasure swept over her.

Zen-Aku worked around Alyssa's panties and started to rub her entrance directly. Alyssa arched her back, pushing even more against Zen-Aku, her sweaty flesh in contact with his, some of his fur tickling her sides, but she ignored the feeling. Zen-Aku removed Alyssa's panties and stared down at the sight in front of him. Alyssa laid there, now completely naked, save for the skirt that was pushed up to her waist.

Alyssa saw him staring at her and she instinctively drew her arms up to cover herself. She blushed heavily.

Zen-Aku chuckled and lowered himself so that their faces were inches from each other. "Do you trust me…?" It seemed like an odd question to ask, especially from their social standings. But, nevertheless, Alyssa nodded, slowly, but surely. While they stared into the other's face, Alyssa reached down to Zen-Aku's belt, then, after a pause, further down and felt his manhood through his pants. Zen-Aku groaned slightly as he felt Alyssa rub his member through the leather cloth of his pants. Alyssa smiled at Zen-Aku's reaction and unfastened his belt. She tossed the belt next to his discarded armor and helped remove the rest of his armor and clothing, save for his mask.

Alyssa gave a small, loving whimper as Zen-Aku returned to pleasure her, massaging and sucking on her breasts as well as fingering her entrance. He stuck a finger into her opening. Alyssa arched her back again and gave a pleasurable cry. She wrapped her arms around Zen-Aku's neck, feeling the hair on his head, running her fingers through the rough mass of hair. Zen-Aku pushed in a second finger and she cried out his name. Zen-Aku started to thrust his fingers into Alyssa until she reached her climax, and released herself onto his hand.

Zen-Aku withdrew his fingers from within Alyssa, who was now panting and lying on her jacket that was set underneath her. As Alyssa rested from the experience, Zen-Aku licked his hand and fingers, removing the liquids that coated it. After he was done, his attention was back on Alyssa. As he loomed over her, Alyssa looked up at Zen-Aku, still panting slightly.

"Shall we…?" Zen-Aku asked, running his finger across her entrance. She shivered at the feeling but said nothing, just stared up at Zen-Aku. Zen-Aku waited patiently for Alyssa's answer.

Then, Alyssa nodded. "Please be gentle…"

"Of course…" Zen-Aku nodded, positioning himself. Alyssa gritted her teeth for what was about to come. Alyssa let out a cry as Zen-Aku penetrated her maidenhood. Zen-Aku looked worried that he had hurt Alyssa. "A-are you ok? Maybe we shouldn't-"

Alyssa silenced him with a kiss. She smiled when they broke apart. "Do you ever stop talking?"

Zen-Aku blinked for a moment and smiled. He started to shift inside Alyssa and Alyssa started to moan softly. When they were used to the feeling, Zen-Aku started to thrust himself into Alyssa and her moans became louder and wilder until she was practically screaming out his name.

"I-I think I'm going to…" Alyssa, nearing her second climax, threw her arms around Zen-Aku, holding him there, sending an unsaid message of acceptance. Zen-Aku gave one final thrust, pushing himself to go as far as he could reach and released himself inside her as she released herself onto him. Zen-Aku collapsed onto his arms and legs, not wanting to let Alyssa deal with his full weight, but Alyssa didn't care. She snaked her arms around Zen-Aku's body and pulled him onto her. Zen-Aku rolled over, so that Alyssa was now on top of him. She snuggled against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you…my white tiger…" Zen-Aku said softly, still holding Alyssa in his arms.

Alyssa was stunned at Zen-Aku's words but smiled. He snuggled against him some more. "I love you too…my dark wolf…" And with that, she fell asleep on top of him.

An hour later, Cole found Alyssa, lying next to the water, fully clothed and asleep. "Alyssa!" He cried out, running to her side.

Alyssa awoke with a start and looked at Cole. "Cole?"

Cole nodded and pulled Alyssa into a tight hug. "I'm so glad that you're alright…"

Alyssa returned the hug but looked around when he had let go. Zen-Aku was no where to be found.

"Alyssa?" Cole looked worried at Alyssa's strange behavior. "Alyssa?" He tried again, this time, causing her to look quickly at him. "Are you alright?"

The question stirred something in her memory. A question Zen-Aku had asked her some many times. But then…Alyssa looked around again, then looked at herself. No sign of Zen-Aku at all. Did any of that really happen? Alyssa pondered the thought until Cole called her name again. "I'm fine," she said, automatically.

Cole took her word for it and helped her up. "Come on, the others are worried." He lifted her up onto his back and walked off with her.

Alyssa looked back one last time. Was it all…just a dream?


End file.
